


Manscaping

by GigaCat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenge fic, M/M, Manscaping, derek likes au naturale, stiles is a curious boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigaCat/pseuds/GigaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles does it, it's on a whim.  A guy gets curious, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manscaping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mating_games first challenge. I realize I didn't post this till now on AO3. Oops!

The first time Stiles does it, it's on a whim. A guy gets curious, you know? His extensive browsing of bi-curious porn contributed to said curiosity. But he kind of _likes_ the feel of it; Stiles shaves his junk baby smooth. He isn't a particularly hairy guy in the first place, his leg hair is fairly light in comparison to others and he doesn't have a single hair on his chest. So he sticks with shaving his junk and quickly discovers how high-maintenance it is to stay so clean; his balls itch so fucking fierce a week later that he's getting offended looks from _Scott_.

So he buys a nicer razor and keeps it up.

It's a little sad having no one to appreciate it, though. Not like Stiles doesn't _try_ to find someone. Lydia was is a lost cause. Deep in his heart he's always known that, but after Jackson's kanima problem was resolved, there is _definitely_ no chance now.

It isn't until a series of odd events later, events that lead to having _Derek Hale_ shucking his pants off, that Stiles gets the appreciation he was hoping for. At least he's _pretty_ sure it's appreciation. He likes to think he knows how to decipher Derek's thoughts via his various eyebrow positions. They hike near his hairline and Derek pauses, staring at Stiles' handiwork. It makes Stiles squirm, self-consciousness washing quickly over him, until Derek let's out a _growl_. His cock twitches and his balls tighten closer to his body. Everything is decidedly right with the world once Derek gets over his brief surprise and starts with the _appreciating_. With his _mouth_.

That is also Stiles' first blowjob, and it rocks his world as hard as he thought it would.

Their relationship continues and Stiles is pretty sure Derek likes the manscaping, what with all the _mauling_. It could have just been the high sex-drive werewolves ostensibly possess, not that Stiles has anyone else to compare. He isn't complaining. 

It's due to a hard, rough few weeks involving fairy-chasing that Stiles has lapsed on maintenance and sports the bush again. Somehow the itching hasn't bothered him as much this time; probably because he's so distracted. 

He hasn't been mauled by Derek since the start of the fairy mess, though. They'd had a tiff and currently aren't on speaking terms. Derek's emotional constipation and Stiles' stubbornness don't help the situation. 

But Stiles is starting to _miss_ his wolf and he's tired of this not talking crap. His dad is at work for the late shift and Stiles is alone at home. He decides he's going to fix things, but that's going to require shaving first. So he stands up from his bed and is about to march to the shower when he hears the distinct sound of his window opening. 

Heart lurching, he turns and sees Derek climbing through with something of a guilty look. 

There's an awkward moment where they both just stand there, but Stiles drops his gaze and sucks it up. "Derek--"

"I'm sorry." Derek beats him to it. Derek _never_ apologizes, so it's startling to hear.

Stiles looks up and meets his gaze and suddenly all he wants is just to be close, but Derek beats him to that too; Derek closes the distance and has Stiles against the door in seconds, their mouths crushing together. Stiles always likes the slight pain that mixes with their pleasure, how their kisses are always _dirty_ , all teeth and tongue and beard burn. 

He isn't sure which one of them makes the first moan and he doesn't care. Stiles paws at Derek's shirt before his own is yanked off, their clothes falling piece by piece. 

When Derek's hand pauses briefly over Stiles' cock and he breaks the kiss to stare at him curiously. "You haven't shaved…"

Stiles blinks a few times, all the blood in his dick and not his brain. "No. Sorry, I--" His mouth clicks shut at the flash of _red_ in Derek's eyes and the utterly _wolfish_ smile that follows. It's pretty fitting, all things considered.

Before Stiles knows it, he's over Derek's shoulder and being toted to the bed. Claws gently prick the skin of his thighs before he’s tossed to the mattress, flailing briefly.

He grins widely up at the hungry wolf pressing him down.

That’s the last time Stiles manscapes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my BB [thevoiceofwrath](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing so awesomely. Without her, my fics would be a mess. 
> 
> Find me at [Tumblr](http://gigacat.tumblr.com/). Be warned -- There will be pictures of men. And men's butts. And men's dangly bits. Often interacting with each other in fun ways.


End file.
